


Time Alone

by raebae



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Funny, Humor, M/M, Phone Call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raebae/pseuds/raebae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fluff fic about Magnus and Alec finally having some time alone. Doesn't go 100% to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters nor do I have anything to do with the Shadowhunters or The Mortal Instruments series

Finally. After all this time apart, separated by missions and more clave envoys and annoying disturbances and… well… whatever Magnus had been up to that had taken up so much of his time… Alec was  _finally_  alone with Magnus.

They had tried with the pleasantries and the whole “how have you been?” thing. They  _really_  had. But within about two seconds of them both sitting down on the soft leather couch, and at the first point of eye contact, the drinks had been magicked to the nearest table by Magnus and they fell into each other like men dying of thirst fall on water. Alec was almost certain they hadn’t come up for air for a good 7 minutes or so.

It was glorious.

Magnus was pressing against him, trying to take full advantage their time alone. Alec could feel his tongue flitting around his mouth and it was driving him insane. He shifted his leg to lie between Magnus’s and ground his hips against the warlock’s leg, making both of them groan at the contact. Alec lowered his hands from his boyfriend’s head to his shirt, awkwardly fumbling with the buttons, pulling himself up at the same time so he was straddling Magnus.

“Oh, Alexander-“ Magnus broke away for a second before Alex enveloped his lips again. “Alec!”

Alec blinked at him, confused. He halted his movements, making Magnus whine. “What? You don’t want to…?” His hands hovered over the half-open shirt as he tried to figure out whether to keep going or do the buttons back up.

“No, I absolutely do! It’s just… I was going to say I have magic for that sort of thing but please, continue. This is _way_ better.”

Alec grinned and resumed his fumbling, taking time to stop and kiss along Magnus’s collarbone. He could feel Magnus’s breathing deepen and soft moans escaped his mouth every few breaths.

Then Magnus’s phone started to ring in his pocket, the vibrations startling them both out of their blissfully trance-like state.

Alec glared at the pocket and grabbed Magnus’s hands, trying to stop him from answering. “Magnus, please don’t.”

Magnus did anyway.

“Hello?” Magnus’s face clouded slightly, and a slow flush crept up his cheeks. “Ah, hello Isabelle…”

That was all Alec needed to hear before throwing his hands up in despair. Of all the people who could have been disturbing them at this time, it had to have been his sister. He couldn’t even continue to stare at Magnus’s perfect body and imagine what he could do next because that was his  _sister_  Magnus was talking to. Alec made a mental note to talk to Izzy about interrupting Magnus while they were together.

Magnus winked at Alec, who was now just sitting over his lap in shock, hands hovering. He tried one-handedly to guide Alec’s hands back to his shirt. Alec whined softly as he took in Magnus’s beauty, deciding that really he couldn’t be sitting here doing this right at this very moment in time. He thought for a second, sighed, and started to redo the buttons, despite Magnus’s (failing) attempts to now bat his hands away. He couldn’t be thinking about this while his sister was on the other end of the line, he just couldn’t do it.

Magnus stopped and – still talking to Izzy – clicked his fingers, making his shirt vanish and grinned at Alec. He giggled as Alec, exasperated, rolled off of his lap, stood up and walked from, listening to the delightful sound as he walked away from his boyfriend to the next room, waiting, in pure anguish and desperation for the call to end.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you enjoyed this!


End file.
